Computer technology has increased rapidly over the past few decades. As integrated circuits for performing the central processor unit (CPU) functions, such as Intel's Pentium, have evolved, the power requirements have also increased dramatically. The power requirements are listed in terms of total dissipated power (TDP). The greater the TDP, the more power the chip needs to operate, and also the more heat the chip will generate. This heat causes problems for engineers designing compact computer systems. For example, a typical Pentium CPU for desktop applications has a TDP of 84-115 Watts. The upcoming Pentium dual core CPU is specified at 130 W. Compatible conventional desktop chipsets are specified with TDP of about 11-20 W. If an engineer were to design a high power processor into a small chassis, the cooling requirements would dictate numerous fans causing significant undesirable noise and extended airflow outside the chassis. For example, conventional computers generate acoustic noise in the range of 35 dBA which is noticeable to many users. Any increase in noise may be annoying to users.
With regard to laptop computers, engineers can select mobile versions of CPUs, which are less power hungry but also more expensive. For example, a mobile Pentium has a TDP of 22-27 W. What's more, the mobile CPUs often require specific mobile chipset combinations and mobile memory configurations. While the mobile chipsets are specified with only marginally lower TDP (e.g. about 5-11 W), they are significantly more expensive than desktop chipsets. In addition, mobile memory (small outline dual inline memory modules) is often significantly more expensive than desktop memory. This is one reason why laptop computers tend to be more expensive than desktop computers.
What is needed is a low-power compact computer for desktop applications that employs low power CPU advantages while also providing a price point that is commercially attractive to desktop consumers.